


[Podfic] The incorrect use of a fuel inlet.

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is such an understanding husband, Car Sex, Comedy, Crack, Despair, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, I will repent I swear, I'm so sorry, OLHTS made me do it, Other, Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex with a Car, That is NOT what the fuel inlet is for, Voyeurism, Worse than being into shark porn tbh, You'll never clean your car in the same way again, it was a prompt, kind of?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale noticed some questionable stains across Crowley's midrift, reminiscent of engine oil. Confused about the demon's defensiveness when addressed, all became clear when Aziraphale walked into the garage to find Crowley inserting a part of himself into a very inappropriate hole.Overall Winner of O Lord Heal These Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes 'Sex with a Car' prompt. Not an award to be scoffed at, or proud of.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)Sound Effectby mikaelfernstrom (CC-BY 3.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens), The Bentley/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] The incorrect use of a fuel inlet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoseyxNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseyxNeko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The incorrect use of a fuel inlet.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352815) by [JoseyxNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseyxNeko/pseuds/JoseyxNeko). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Perfectly-Horrid-Velocipedes-1-The-incorrect-use-of-a-fuel-inlet-ed7fgs)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-24/67390102-44100-2-83fb6a1da47cb.m4a)


End file.
